What if?
by yoeman.prince
Summary: The air is thick with words and innuendo with regard to the infamous House and powerful administrator... what if there was some truth hidden in the gossip mill of Princeton-Plainsboro. Shamelessly Huddy, no action-- Sorry kiddies.


_**A/N:**__ One shot, switches back and forth between Cuddy and House. Came to me and said: WRITE ME NOW... much to my thesis' chagrin. I'd like to know what you think._

_**What if…**_

_Disclaimer:__ House MD not mine._

You hear the whispering hush of rumors. Noting the flush and furtive glances of those speaking you narrow the possibilities. Their rapid glances bouncing from you to him are a more than subtle hint to the subject of secrecy. You allow the smile to sneak up your lips. _It's amusing_: they think there's something going on. God, they think they _**know**_ something is going on.

--

You see that smile, she has to know. Know everyone is looking, whispering about the both of you, what you do when the lights go out, when you retreat from the brick and mortar of hospital corridors. And your comments only fan the sparks; stoke the flame of rumors that spread like wildfire across the barren land of hospital chitchat. A small pebble of pride jostles around in your pocket. You are so good. You've got everyone convinced—_well almost everyone_ you think as your eyes rakes over her distant figure.

--

Multitasking, your favorite pastime and oh how you excel at it. Your mind replays his words: _Why does everyone think we had sex? Think there could be something to it?_ –as you review the day's progress with the head nurse on staff. And your busy mind slows when you feel the heat of his gaze stroke your body. _Hmm, there could be something to that…_

_--_

_What if you could convince her? You'd really be an ace at acting then, or would you? Would it be acting…? Jeez Greg, have you fooled _yourself _now?! Nope, never needed convincing…_

_--_

It's all speculation, what their talking about that is. They haven't got a thing on you. And you'd know, _sigh_. _Was that sadness?_ No, it _couldn't_ be disappointment at the fact that there **really** isn't anything juicy to gossip about—well as far as you and he are concerned. It does make you wonder if you're missing something. Something everyone else can see; if there's something there beneath the banter, something more…

--

Could you sway her steely response from playful and flirty to heated and passionate? _Hmm_, it would be a challenge… and you do love a challenge… Resolve rises as you thump your cane determinedly against the linoleum.

--

Your soul rumbles at the thought of something more. That thought dances in your head for all of half a second before what you perceive to be reality crashes through—_earth to Lisa. Greg House, deary is not one to trifle with._ Your retort being—well, it's not as if I would be doing the trifling… _Still, it's a lost cause; actually it can't be a lost cause because it never existed in the first place. _And you proceed to persuade yourself that the heat of his stare was that of annoyance, furry or hatred anything but the passion you so desperately crave.

--

You sense her tense at your approach. Oddly enough, no one is around now. You find yourself in the center of a more or less deserted hallway. If she hadn't been holding a file you'd have missed the tremor in her left hand at the rumble of your voice. You're not sure, but you think you can detect something more like desire before her strong blue stare reaches your eyes. You lean down to her face and take her breath away.

--

_Damn him._ The butterflies, the shakes, _honestly Lisa what are you twelve?!_ Not your fault though, those sparkling blues catch your breath. Seeing the smug smirk play on his lips—_his lips_…_hmm sounds nice_… then you snap out of it. You rally, drawing yourself to your full stature refusing to back down. _Who's in charge here!? You are. Damn straight you are. _Squaring your shoulders you level him with an authoritative glare that would cause war veterans to shrink. It should knock down a man with one good leg no problem. But it doesn't, not him. And it feels like he's on top of you that you're only millimeters from his body, yet there's room and to prove your point you step forward. Mentally you think you should have stepped on his toes, but in reality there are still a few inches to go. The distance feels infinitesimally small as the warmth of his body radiates towards you pulling you closer.

--

And you didn't think it could happen. When you leaned in you really expected to have your face crashing into hers. Which is why you are confounded that her skin isn't touching yours. It seems unimaginable that she'd be able to take a whole step forward without colliding into you. Silence fills your ears as you fall into her clear blue eyes. You'd started this thinking you'd be in control. Your mind reeling from lack of oxygen, you're not breathing… _Wake up! Quick, think of something to say._ Something witty, clever to set things to rights so you can catch your breath. You inhale deeply, hoping it comes off as a thick sniff. "New perfume?" That gets her.

--

What?! Did he just give me a compliment? _Well just don't stand there like a gapping fish, say something!_ "Yes," you internally wince. That sounded weak even to you.

--

She falters in her response; her voice is soft and fragile. You frown. She really is surprised and what was that?— she's pleased? Don't be so shocked, it wasn't even a compliment! The heady scent swells in your lungs and the thought that she does smell nice washes through your brain. Mouth without filter snaps into action: "Well, it was either that or the strong scent of pheromones exuding from your pores at your heightened sexual arousal." Now it's your turn to level her with a charming gaze that melts most.

--

"Yeah, right" and the line would be lame if not for your superb deliverance. The roll of you eyes, condescending smirk, and the weighty sway as you sidestep his stare. Back in the game as if nothing had passed, and you reassure yourself that it's all in their heads, your head—not your heart.

--

You look longingly at her seductive retreating form and your respect for her doubles from your recent romp. _Hmm yeha, definitely a challenge._ And you find yourself wondering, _what if…?_ What if the rumors were true, if more than words and charged electrons passed between you two?

* * *

A/N: please review


End file.
